A computer system may include one or more central processing units (CPUs). A CPU may include an integrated memory controller and/or an integrated input/output (I/O) controller. Such an integrated implementation may sometimes be referred to as a System On a Chip (SOC). A CPU may also be coupled to an external I/O controller (i.e., an I/O controller that is not on the same die or package as the CPU) via a bus or other interconnect. A system memory coupled to the CPU may store data utilized by a CPU and/or I/O devices of the computer system. As one example, data stored in the system memory may be consumed by a CPU and/or an I/O device.
A computer system operates using power received from one or more primary power sources such as a battery or electrical outlet. The computer system may experience a power loss in which the computer system ceases to receive power from its primary power source(s). A computer system may include one or more battery backup units to provide limited battery power to some of the components (e.g., the system memory) during the power loss.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.